


Con le spalle al muro

by smile_92



Category: Music RPF
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Pining
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smile_92/pseuds/smile_92
Summary: La fine di una vacanza e la prospettiva del ritorno alla solita vita portano Lauro e Edoardo incredibilmente vicini.
Relationships: Achille Lauro | Lauro De Marinis/Boss Doms | Edoardo Manozzi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Con le spalle al muro

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia è stata scritta per Esploratori dei Polverso di Lande di Fandom, per il prompt "con le spalle al muro"  
> num di parole: 2573
> 
> Nei dialoghi ho cercato di ricreare il dialetto romano, se c'è qualcosa che non va perdonatemi e ve ne sarei grata se me lo fate notare.

Le case bianche sono illuminate da mille lucette che passano sopra la sua testa, lanciandosi da un balcone all’altro in una rete brillante che sembra volerlo trattenere a terra. Lauro cammina per le strade con le mani in tasca, le spalle inconsapevolmente tese verso le orecchie e lo sguardo che vaga incontrollato, infilandosi in ogni anfratto e al tempo stesso rimanendone al di fuori, imbrigliato in pensieri da cui sta cercando di scappare.

La musica di un’orchestra di paese si fa largo tra i corpi delle persone che camminano nel vicolo poco distanti da lui. Quasi riesce a vederla, un’energia pura che lo avvolge e lo penetra al tempo stesso, che lo riempie e lo attira a sé. Non è mai riuscito a opporre resistenza alla musica, ha sempre avuto troppo potere su di lui, ad un certo punto ha semplicemente smesso di provarci, perché che senso ha opporsi a qualcosa di cui non potrebbe comunque fare a meno?

La piazzetta che gli si para davanti è gremita di persone che parlottano allegre, che ridono tanto, bevono e mangiano allo stesso modo. D’un tratto Lauro si sente davanti ad un quadro: in primo piano c’è un bimbo allegro che gioca con un cane, noncurante dello sguardo attento che i genitori gli rivolgono, a pochi passi di distanza. Sulla destra un gruppo di anziani spensierati sta giocando a carte seduto al tavolino dell’unico bar presente nella piazzetta, al centro della piazza due ragazze e altrettanti ragazzi ballano al ritmo della musica che l’orchestra suona sul suo palchetto con dovizia e concentrazione.

All’orizzonte la volta scura del cielo è interrotta dalle chiome di un paio d’alberi e dal parapetto che impedisce ad un uomo di buttarsi di sotto.

Lauro stringe gli occhi e si concentra sulla figura isolata che si sporge quasi pericolosamente. Il quadro va in frantumi. Il bimbo inizia a piangere, uno dei giocatori di carte si alza in piedi imprecando e altri due ridono rumorosamente guardandosi complici. I ragazzi lasciano libera la piazza preferendo il bar e i cocktail che il bartender sta preparando ad un bancone poco distante dalla porta di ingresso.

Entra nella scena e si ritrova parte del quadro. Chi è lui? Il ragazzo di spalle che corre verso l’orizzonte che rappresenta l’ansia dell’autore di raggiungere la meta? Oppure una semplice figura sullo sfondo utile a riempire la scena e renderla più realistica?

Il tempo sembra dilatarsi, lo spazio ridursi e d’un tratto si trova davanti due occhi piccoli e verdi tenuti su da zigomi sporgenti che trovano posto su un viso affilato.

«Ciao, Lauré».

Edoardo ha il sorriso che gli abbellisce il volto e gli occhi stretti che lasciano solchi risalenti verso le sue tempie.

«Ciao, Edoà», dice appoggiandosi al parapetto, cercando di liberarsi dalla rete in cui la vicinanza di Edoardo lo imprigiona.

Si illude sempre che non guardarlo direttamente lo aiuti a tenere le redini della situazione, a non arrendersi al formicolio della pelle che lo tira verso l’amico che non è mai stato altro e che al contempo, forse, è stato questo e molto di più.

«Gli altri?»

«So’ rimasti in albergo», risponde con lo sguardo ostinato puntato sulla piazza che si svuota e si riempie a seconda della canzone che esce dalle casse. «C’avevano sonno».

Edoardo non risponde, Lauro percepisce i suoi movimenti con la coda dell’occhio. Si sta accendendo una sigaretta. Lo vede rimettere a posto il pacchetto che tiene sempre nella tasca posteriore dei jeans, cercare l’accendino tastandosi tutte le tasche anche se alla fine ce l’ha sempre nell’anteriore sinistra. Sa che sta tenendo la sigaretta in bilico sulle labbra, che quasi sembra gli possa cadere da un momento all’altro ma che alla fine viene sempre intrappolata dalla sua bocca e accesa con una mano a proteggere la fiamma dell’accendino anche se non c’è un filo di vento.

Lauro sospira e finalmente riporta lo sguardo su di lui. A volte gli risulta quasi estenuante sapere esattamente cosa Edoardo sta per fare e il modo in cui lo farà. Si rende conto che la mente, così abituata a percepirlo, ormai colma i vuoti dello sguardo con il ricordo. Il risultato è che Edoardo ha fatto della sua mente la propria casa, da cui entra ed esce senza che Lauro possa farci nulla lasciandosi dietro sempre strascichi della sua presenza.

«Dammi ‘na sigaretta anche a me».

«Te ricordi sempre quando ho rimesso tutto a posto».

Lauro non risponde. Si illude che sia il modo di Edoardo per dirgli “Anche tu abiti la mia mente”, pensieri infami di una mente bisognosa di attenzioni.

Fa spallucce e prende dalle dita di Edoardo la sigaretta che si è appena tolto dalle labbra.

Respira una lunga boccata di fumo che gli scende in gola e gli riempie dalla bocca. Lo espira via sperando che porti con sé anche quella strana sensazione di imprigionamento, ma il fumo che scende e risale nel suo corpo non fa altro che rendere i suoi arti rilassati e Lauro si sente dilatarsi sul parapetto, come un’increspatura sulla superficie di un lago.

Edoardo fuma con lui. Ogni tanto vede le nuvolette bianche che si uniscono alle sue mentre, senza che se ne possa rendere conto, i loro corpi hanno iniziato a venirsi incontro attratti chissà da quale legge dell’universo che nessuno ancora ha decifrato.

Con gli occhi puntati sulla piazza tutti gli altri sensi di Lauro sono rivolti alla sua sinistra, dove il corpo caldo di Edoardo se ne sta immobile al suo posto.

D’un tratto si rende conto di una cosa a cui non aveva mai pensato prima, sulla quale non si era mai soffermato: da quando ha iniziato a sentirsi così in sua presenza? Cosa è cambiato? È sempre stato in quel modo e ha solo aperto gli occhi? Oppure è da quando ha la certezza di non poterlo più avere che la sua anima ha iniziato a dolere?

«Domani che fai, vieni al villaggetto?»

Edoardo prende un altro respiro dalla sigaretta e lo ricaccia continuando a non guardarlo.

«Me sa che torno a casa per un po’.»

Non aggiunge altro e Lauro non chiede. Perché non lo vuole sapere e perché non vuole sembrare infantile e perché sa che se Edoardo andasse con lui forse questa volta non riuscirebbe a trattenere le parole e i gesti.

È sempre così tra di loro. Un perfetto equilibrio di distanze. Non troppa per continuare a funzionare, neanche troppo poca per non cadere nella fossa che si apre minacciosa ai loro piedi.

Nei giorni scorsi ha rischiato parecchie volte di caderci dentro, adesso è arrivato il momento di aggirarla e lasciarsela alle spalle almeno per un po’. Ha bisogno della tranquillità di non sentirsi schiacciato su di una parete rocciosa mentre dinanzi a lui il baratro si fa sempre più grande, quasi fino a raggiungergli i piedi.

Buttano le sigarette poco distanti dai loro piedi e rimangono in silenzio un altro po’. Ci sono tanti silenzi tra lui e Edoardo. Ormai li riconosce. Per questo quando Edoardo parla sa già cosa dirà.

«C’hai sonno, Lauré?»

«Manco un po’», si trova pronto a rispondere.

«Vuoi venì a fatte un giro in spiaggia?»

«Come le coppiette?» scherza staccandosi già dal parapetto.

«Come le coppiette, sì».

La sabbia è fredda e umida sotto i piedi nudi di Lauro. Le scarpe le ha lasciate chissà dove, troppo preso a seguire i passi di Edoardo, convinto che le avrebbe ritrovate in qualsiasi momento.

Il mare si riversa placido sulla riva, riportando con sé conchiglie rotte e sassi che poi risputa di nuova sulla spiaggia, in un eterno movimento che attira solo parzialmente l’attenzione di Lauro.

«Te senti mai in gabbia, Là?»

«Da ‘na vita, lo sai. Prima co mi padre, poi con la merda di vita che facevamo…»

«No, intendo in una gabbia in cui te piace sta’».

Edoardo non lo guarda ha gli occhi puntati in basso, sui piedi che lasciano impronte che il mare cancella poco dopo.

Lauro fa spallucce e aspetta che l’altro apra un po’ di più la porta della sua mente.

«A volte me sembra d’essermi ficcato in una porta che non me lascia usci’, ma da un po’ sto a pensa’ che forse so’ io che non voglio andarmene»

«E perché ‘n voi usci’?»

«Che ne so, me piace sta’ qui dentro. Ce stanno cose che mi fanno sta’ bene, non le voglio lascia’».

«E allora ‘un le lascia’. Magari ‘n’è ‘na gabbia. Magari è ‘na casa».

Edoardo scuote la testa e si ferma. Lo sguardo perso sull’orizzonte nero che fonde cielo e mare.

«No, una casa ce l’ho già e non è quella».

Lauro rabbrividisce eppure non fa freddo. Sente la pelle farsi piena di schegge e d’un tratto si rivede sull’orlo di un precipizio nero e oscuro che si fa strada verso i suoi piedi ma non può indietreggiare. La sua schiena si graffia su un muro ruvido che sembra spingerlo verso il burrone. Non può fare nulla è bloccato, impossibilitato a fuggire.

Con le spalle al muro.

Non si guardano negli occhi, entrambi fissano l’orizzonte con ostinazione. Chissà perché Edoardo non lo guarda. Magari non ne sente la necessità, magari è perso in pensieri che appartengono solo a lui e Lauro è semplicemente lo spettatore di uno spettacolo teatrale che si svolge completamente nella sua testa.

Oppure, e Lauro si maledice nel momento esatto in cui lo pensa, ha paura. Come lui.

«Allora?» dice all’improvviso Edoardo.

«Cosa?»

«Te senti mai così?»

E Edoardo lo guarda finalmente, con gli occhi fissi che non vacillano neanche un istante mentre con sicurezza si fiondano in quelli di Lauro non lasciandogli la possibilità di distogliere lo sguardo. Impedendogli di nascondersi dietro una frase fatta e banale. Tenendolo schiacciato a quel muro ruvido che gli graffia la schiena e che non riesce a capire se vuole spingerlo di sotto o inglobarlo a sé.

Lauro fa spallucce, cerca di riprendere possesso della sua mente imbrigliata in quel sogno strano e spaventoso eppure così famigliare e accogliente.

«Non è proprio ‘na gabbia. È più un muro».

Edoardo non risponde continua a fissarlo e Lauro sente il corpo dilatarsi ancora nel tentativo di ricongiungersi a quello dell’altro.

Sospira. «Sembra de sta sull’orlo d’un precipizio, un passo in avanti e Dio solo sa do’ finisco ma un me posso fa manco ‘ndietro, perché ce sta sto maledetto muro che mi spigne avanti e me graffia ‘a schiena».

«Forse lo dovresti solo aggirà ‘sto burrone».

«Forse. Non c’ho mica tanta voglia, però»

«E perché?»

«Do’ lo ritrovo n’altro burrone nero e profondo come questo? Sembra il cielo e il mare che si incontrano de notte, ce può sta qualcosa de bello dentro».

«E allora buttate, no?» risponde Edoardo con un filo di voce e con il corpo completamente rivolto verso di lui.

E Lauro si rende conto che mentre parlavano i loro corpi si sono avvicinati imitando le loro anime che si cercavano tra le parole e per un attimo si chiede che cosa intenda Edoardo con quella frase, gli sta chiedendo di fare un passo avanti, gli sta domandando di liberarlo dalla gabbia o gli sta chiedendo di chiudercelo dentro un po’ meglio, di non farlo uscire e di rimanere con lui.

«N’è così facile, se non è un burrone ma un cerchio nero dipinto sulla roccia? Me conviene resta’ aggrappato al muro, almeno so che è reale»

Silenzio.

Edoardo non risponde e Lauro non ha più nulla da aggiungere, si sente spogliato e denudato da ciò che ha appena detto e non sa neanche il perché. Non sa neanche se Edoardo ha capito quello che gli vuole dire né se è davvero quello che avrebbe voluto comunicargli.

Nessuno dei due sa più che dire.

Entrambi non possono andarsene dalle prigioni che si sono creati.

Lauro con le spalle schiacciate sul muro irregolare osserva Edoardo, i cui occhi al buio sembrano quasi scuri, come il mare che è rimasto l’unico con una voce.

Sono così vicini che Lauro sente il suo respiro sulle labbra e una forza che dallo stomaco lo tira verso di lui ma che non vuole assecondare.

Le mani si sfiorano come rami scossi dal vento di due alberi con i tronchi vicini. Per quanto il vento soffi loro non si muovono, per quanto le radici li tirino uno verso l’altro nessuna forza è mai più pressante del terrore di diventare uno solo dopo tutto ciò che hanno passato. Nulla è più forte del terrore di rovinarsi e di rovinare quel momento. Nessuno dei due riesce a prendersi il rischio di superare la linea invisibile che separa le loro labbra.

E Lauro ci pensa spesso a questa sensazione. Al terrore semplice e puro di perdere Edoardo per qualcosa che ha fatto e che non avrebbe dovuto e al tempo stesso si ritrova a fare i conti con la necessità quasi viscerale, morale e di certo, più di tutto, fisica di essergli vicino. Di essere colui che gli sta _più vicino_ di chiunque altro. Non permetterebbe mai a nessuno, men che meno a sé stesso e alla sofferenza che gli provoca quella distanza ravvicinata, di spostarlo di un solo centimetro dal posto in cui è in quel momento.

Gli occhi di Edoardo sono un burrone nero e oscuro che si dilata dinanzi a lui, la voglia di possedere e di essere posseduto il muro che lo spinge avanti, la pelle che vibra e il corpo che si dilata la forza che non gli permette di andarsene.

Si chiede se Edoardo sta provando lo stesso, se anche lui sta combattendo per trattenersi dall’abbracciarlo e assaggiare la sua pelle, se sente il calore del suo corpo investirlo e se il sapore del suo respiro sulle labbra non la faccia andare fuori di testa.

Si chiede tutto questo eppure non proferisce parola. Prova ad immedesimarsi in Edoardo, per come lo conosce, per come sa che ha sempre vissuto ma non gli domanda nulla. Perché sarebbe come togliere il velo dalla loro relazione, scoprirla e illuminarla e Lauro non è certo che sopravvivrebbe alla verità. È una cosa nata al buio, cresciuta nell’ombra, che si nutre di rari e fugaci momenti vissuti nell’oscurità del non detto e del “facciamo finta”. Non è un’emozione di cui si può parlare, ma una di cui tacere.

Rimangono a guardarsi per un’eternità, forse qualcosa di più, finché il mare e il cielo si toccano e si baciano in un’oscurità senza fine che li avvolge e li trasforma l’uno nell’altro.

Quando il sole inizia a salire e all’orizzonte il mare si tinge di un colore diverso dal cielo, Lauro si discosta come se un incantesimo si fosse spezzato. Edoardo non lo guarda più, ha gli occhi puntati verso la sabbia che trattiene le loro impronte.

«S’è fatto tardi», dice con la voce incerta di chi ha trattenuto per lungo tempo le parole.

Edoardo annuisce e si avvia verso casa come se le ultime due ore fossero state solo un sogno da cui si è appena risvegliato. Dietro di sé, lascia impronte che il mare rimangia e a cui Lauro non riesce a stare dietro.

Guarda la sua schiena allontanarsi e non riesce a muoversi.

Osserva i suoi piedi portarlo distante e non riesce a seguirlo.

La schiena brucia per i graffi che il muro nella sua mente gli procura.

Il burrone si ritira imitando i passi che portano via Edoardo.


End file.
